


Just a Fad

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [26]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jeans, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of clubbing, Mordred can't claw his way out of his own skinny jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Fad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



There was a clatter in the bedroom, followed by a rumbling bump and a crash. But before Merlin had even had the chance to spit out his toothpaste, there came a warbling cry of, "Merrrrrrlinnnnnn???"

Merlin spat and dashed across the hall only to find Mordred sprawled on the floor and wrestling with his jeans, which was only made funnier by the fact that they were still pasted to his body. He watched in amused awe as Mordred kicked his knees over his head and yanked at the back waistband.

Then, Mordred saw him. "Help me!" He pleaded.

Laughing, Merlin slipped to Mordred's side. "Jesus, mate, I had no idea you were so...bendy. Can you do autofellatio?"

"I haven't got a car, you know that. C'mon, Merlin, I can't get my bloody clothes off. Whose damn idea was it to wear these ridiculous skinny jeans in the first place?"

"Yours." Merlin put his hand on Mordred to still his insistent wriggling and then brought his legs back around properly. "You thought you'd be able to pull if everyone could see your bubble-arse and chicken-legs."

"Fuck off..." Mordred panted. 

"Fine, I will." Merlin made to leave and Mordred grabbed his arm. 

"Cut me out first."

"It's not going to come to that. Here, stand up." 

When Mordred was on his feet before him, Merlin sat on his heels. "Forgive my fingers," he said, folding back the denim on either side of Mordred's fly and slowly peeling it down. Mordred's pants, green and sweat-damp, clung to the fabric as Merlin pulled.

Merlin had to tug the jeans past Mordred's arse which really was nicely rounded, and it made Mordred sway toward him and grab at Merlin's shoulders for stability. Merlin swallowed and tried not to eyeball his friend's cock, which was neatly outlined and listing slightly to the left. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that he hadn't been laid in ages, but Merlin found himself wanting to nuzzle it, make it grow hard against his cheek. He jerked Mordred's jeans again and Mordred crashed into him, his cock shoving along Merlin's mouth.

"Jesus!" Mordred complained and righted himself.

"Sorry, sorry." Merlin breathed. He wasn't though, not really. Soon, Merlin had Mordred's jeans down around his knees, and Mordred should have been able to take it from there but Merlin couldn't stop himself. He kept going, peeling one leg completely off and then the other, squeezing Mordred's calves for good measure. "There," he sighed, daring to look up."

Mordred was staring down at him, eyes heavy lidded and dark, his lower lip captured between his teeth. Too late, he moved his hand to cover his erection and flushed. "Shit, sorry."

Boldly, Merlin ran his hands up the back of Mordred's thighs, tucking his fingers into the band of Mordred's pants. "Did you need help with these too?"

Mordred's hands moved away from himself, hovering stupidly at his side's before shooting up to tug at his own curls. "Yeah, God, I mean, no, wait, yes."

Merlin dragged them down and let them drop, then licked a stripe up the underside of Mordred's sweaty, salty cock before leaning back. He pulled his own shirt over his head and popped the button on his fly as he stood up. Merlin shimmied out of his own jeans, tight but not nearly as much as Mordred's and kicked them away. He pushed Mordred toward the bed, sucking at his mouth as they went. 

Then, Merlin grinned."Guess you were right. The skinny jeans did help you pull after all."


End file.
